Sweetmint's Sorrow - Saving the Last Light
by Robinwing16
Summary: Sweetmint is the troubled medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. She has been through more tragedies she would wish upon any of her enemies. She lives a life in her clan after part of the warrior and medicine cat code were taken away. Her father was warned, but he didn't listen. Read to understand why she is called Sour-herb and if she can save The Last Light. Rated T for violence
1. The Beginning

"When did it start," a small yellowish tabby she-kit with yellow eyes asked, sympathy glowing in her eyes. "It started when I was your age, Lightkit," a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes replied. "Three moons," Lightkit's eyes grew wide. "Will you tell me what happened?" The gray tabby looked to an older golden tabby she-cat.

"I suppose I could give you a break, Sweetmint. After all, we've only just returned from the Moonpool. Plus, you're a _full_ medicine cat now," the golden tabby replied warmly to her young apprentice. "Thank you Goldenheart. I promise I'll work _extra_ hard tommorrow," Sweetmint replied.

She led Lightkit outside of the stuffy den and tucked her paws under her chest to prepare for the story. "Now, are you sure you would like to hear my story," she asked. "Yes I'm sure," Lightkit nodded. "You know it's a tragedy filled story, not like the ones the elders tell," Sweetmint sighed. "Yes, but I want to understand," Lightkit pleaded.

"Do you think your littermates would be interested," Lightkit got up and rushed over to a light grey tabby she-kit and a brown tabby tom, who ran back with happiness shining in their eyes. "Is your mother alright with you hearing this story," Sweetmint questioned the three kits who nodded impatiently. "You ask a _lot_ of questions," the gray she-kit informed her. "Jaykit don't be rude," the brown tabby tom mewed. "Yeah, listen to Thrushkit, Sweetmint is just making sure we're ready and allowed to hear her story," Lightkit scowled.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Jaykit's fur ruffled up. The kits stared intently at Sweetmint as she began the story. "As you may know, my life is different from others. I've lost several cats I care about. I also gained many friends," she started.

She pause when the kits started giggling. That meant only one thing could be happening. Grassblade was about to pounce on Sweetmint when she turned around. "Grassblade I'm pretty sure you don't want to make Goldenheart mad," Sweetmint told the gray warrior, who was also Goldenheart's little sister. "Medicine cats don't know how to lighten up," Grassblade teased.

With that the she-cat walked towards her mate, Snowdrift. Sweetmint was tired of having to stop her story. "I hope no one else interrupts me. Where was I, oh yes, I remember," she restarted. "Soon you will understand why part of the code was taken down, and you will also understand why some call me _Sour-herb_."


	2. Grief

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" My sister, Jasminekit, bounced around. I groaned. "Go bother Sparrowkit I'm tired," I yawned.

"Sweetkit, he's up already. Robinwing won't let us out till you're up so wake up," Jasminekit begged enthusiastically. I sighed but got up anyway. "Goldenheart is back, Sweetkit. She might want some extra paws to help her," Sweetkit's mother Robinwing purred. "Okay," I perked up.

I loved to help the medicine cat, my mother's sister, Goldenheart. Jasminekit,on the other hand, just wanted to go tease Sunpaw, one of the leader and deputy's two kits. Squirrelflight, the deputy, was sitting underneath the high ledge talking to her sister, Leafpool. Briarlight had just woken up and was dragging herself to the freshkill pile. When we left the nersurey, Robinwing followed us out and looked around.

"Now, kits, remember, no leaving camp. You got that, Jasminekit, no more sneaking out," our mother lectured her. "But...I-I just wanted to see the moorland and the lake," Jasminekit stuttered. My whiskers twitched at the scowl that had replace her bright smile. "You, know what I don't get, why is it that every time it's Sunpaw who brings her back," Sparrowkit laughed. "Yeah, and I know why you tease him, you like Sunpaw, you like Sunpaw," I chanted and soon Sparrowkit joined me.

"Now, kits, go play," Robinwing told us. Sparrowkit and Jasminekit ran towards the apprentices' den to talk to Vinepaw and Sunpaw. I headed toward the medicine den, and, sure enough, Goldenheart was there. "Why hello, Sweetkit," she purred. "Hi Goldenheart! Is there anything I can help you with today," I asked her.

"Could you sort through these and take out the old ones," Goldenheart passed me a pile of herbs. "Okay," I replied "Goldenheart, have you thought about taking an apprentice?" "I already have someone in mind," she licked her ear._ I'm going to be a medicine cat,_ I told myself. Once I finished, I took some tansy to Graystripe and Dustpelt. As I returned to the medicine den it seemed to be a normal day in ThunderClan, Jasminekit and Sparrowkit were tossing a ball of moss around, Briarlight was enjoying the last of Greenleaf, Squirrelflight was still sitting under the high ledge, Leafpool and Robinwing were talking while sitting outside the nurserey, or so we thought.

There was a crack, then another, and another. Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Robinwing slumped over, they didn't move a hair after that. "Sweetkit," Briarlight hauled herself to shield me, when another crack went of and she fell on me. I shrieked and struggled to get out from under the brown warrior when I felt something hot and sticky start to run down my neck and around my shoulders. I couldn't get completely out from under her but I got far enough to see part of the camp. I saw Jasminekit staring in terror at something above the hollow as a click rang across the clearing.

"Jasminekit look out!" A flash of a light ginger pelt streaked across the camp and saved my sister at the last second. I knew it had been Sunpaw and that Jasminekit would be forever grateful towards him. Then, Bramblestar's patrol returned as the fifth, and hopefully last, crack was heard. The leader stumbled and fell. "Dad," Sunpaw mewed. I squeezed out from under the motionless warrior.

_One, _I counted silently. I ran to Leafpool and Robinwing. Silence. _Two, three,_ I began to weep. I slid over to Squirrelflight. Too late.

_Four,_ I wiped away a tear. Bramblestar was last. I could hear his slow breathing and ran to Goldenheart who was already grabbing herbs. I told her and she rushed to save her leader. I knew there was nothing I could do, so I walked to my sister's side. "Mother?" Jasminekit was pleading.

"Mother?! I promise I won't leave the camp _ever_ again, just please say something," Jasminekit whined. "Jasminekit, she's gone," I told her. "She's not coming back." At that point I was fighting back the rest of my tears. I turned towards the entrance when our father, Dewpelt, entered camp.

Smokepaw, Dewpelt's apprentice, Petalpaw, Sunpaw's sister, and Softclaw, a former kittypet, entered behind them. "M-mom? D-dad," Petalpaw whimpered. "What happened," Dewpelt asked. Then his eyes fell on us. "Robinwing?!"

It was too much. I finally allowed the flood of tears I was holding back to fall like the rain. Dewpelt wrapped his tail around all three of us and held on tight. I could tell he felt like we could be ripped away from him in a second if he allowed it. Then Grassblade and Goldenheart joined them in grieving along with their father, Lionblaze. "First Hollyleaf, then Cinderheart and Jayfeather, and now Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Robinwing? StarClan please don't take anyone else," Lionblaze begged quietly.

"I hope Speckled-ear returns safely," Grassblade added solemnly, which was unusual for the happy, prankster warrior. "You two almost died too," Sparrowkit mewed to us. _StarClan are watching us closely,_ I thought. _You won't be so lucky next time, Sweetkit, _said a dark voice. I began to look around for who the voice belonged to. _I warned him to save that light he saw or he'd lose it, but he didn't listen,_ the voice continued. _And now that light is in you._


	3. Shock

"That's so sad," Lightkit mewed. "And scary. Sad and scary," Thrushkit added. "Wait, am I name after that 'Jayfeather' cat," Jaykit asked. "Yes you are," Sweetmint replied. "Yes, I'm named after a dead cat," Jaykit began making a big deal out of being name after a blind medicine cat.

_She doesn't know him, _Sweetmint thought. _How long was that part?_ She looked up at the sky. "Great StarClan! Alright kits, it's time for you to head back to the nursery. Your mother will want you asleep," she waved the kit on their way.

"Will you finish telling us the story tomorrow," Lightkit asked. "Of course I will if you want to hear the rest," Sweetmint replied. "Oh, yes please," the kit yawned. Sweetmint's whiskers twitched. _She so bright and kind, _she thought. Then she went to her nest.

"Get up, Sweetmint!" A paw jabbed her in the stomach. She opened her eyes to find herself in the Dark Forest. Standing over her was a black pelted tom with cold amber eyes. "What do you want Breezepelt," Sweetmint asked. "You know why I'm here," he growled.

"I told you, I'm not going to destroy the Last Light," she hissed. Breezepelt slid out his claws. "You will do as I say," he demanded. He lashed out at Sweetmint, but she was fast and dodged his blow. A screech erupted from behind Breezepelt as Robinwing lunged at him. "You tried to murder me as an apprentice, you killed Jayfeather, and threatened Goldenheart's life several times, I will not allow you to harm Sweetmint," Robinwing was outraged.

Robinwing was about to land a blow down Breezepelt's side when he vanished. Robinwing was panting when she turned towards Sweetmint. "Thanks," Sweetmint said awkwardly. "No problem," Robinwing replied. "You must remember the Last Light will show in many ways, but you have to look deeper than you think," Robinwing  
told her. "No mouse tail of this world isn't worth searching."

Sweetmint woke to an early dawn and walked out to see the patrols leave. Lionblaze was calling cats to patrols. Sunflash, the kits' father, took the lead of the dawn patrol and was joined by his sister, Petaldrop, and her apprentice, Dapplepaw. Speckled-ear took the lead of sunhigh patrol and was joined by Vineheart and Pinefoot. Lionblaze also sent out one hunting patrol. Snowdrift, Fallenleaf, Shinefrost, her apprentice, Frostpaw, Dawnflower, and her apprentice, Oakpaw.

It was a pretty big patrol, but there was good reason. Leaf-fall was ending, and it would soon be leafbare. They send out the best hunters in order to have enough food. _Stoneclaw would be on that patrol,_ Sweetmint thought bitterly._ I wish you safe hunting and shelter when you sleep my dearest friend._ She looked to the quickly fading stars.

She padded quickly to the fresh kill pile and took a small mouse. It wasn't much but enough to tame her hunger. Sweetmint rushed back to the medicine den and began to sort herbs. _We're running low on catmint, _she thought. _And tansy. _She reminded herself to tell Goldenheart when she woke.

Sweetmint spun around. "Where did she go," she thought aloud. Her mentor wasn't in her nest. In fact, she probably hadn't been in it all night. Sweetmint guessed that she couldn't sleep and went for a walk. _She might just be taking her time getting back, _she imagined Goldenheart on her way back.

The gorse covering the medicine den shook as Goldenheart entered. Sweetmint looked at her. Goldenheart's fur was a bit matted and wind blown. _Oh, that's where she went, _Sweetmint guessed. "We're low on catmint and tansy," she told her. "Okay," Goldenheart mewed.

There was an awkward silence between mentor an apprentice. "Well, I promised the kits I finish part of the story today. _So_...," Sweetmint slowly headed towards the entrance. "Yeah, and I have to collect those herbs," Goldenheart looked away. Sweetmint grew hot with embarrassment. Glad to be out of the den, she headed towards the nursery.

When Sweetmint peeked in the nursery, she saw her "sister" Jasmineflower asleep in the corner of the nursery. Three little bundles of fur twitched awake. The first to get up was Jaykit with her big light blue eyes. Then Thrushkit the light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Last but not least, Lightkit, the small very, very light golden-ginger tabby she-kit with very light amber eyes that glowed. Sweetmint looked at the kits again.

Light_ blue eyes, _light_ brown pelt, very, very _light_ golden-ginger with very _light_ amber eyes? Lightkit, _Sweetmint thought. _These three are the Last Light! Breezepelt was trying to get me to kill three innocent kits!_

* * *

**Please don't get the wrong idea about where Goldenheart went and what she did. I'll just tell you. Sweetmint knows that Goldenheart and Mintleaf "like" eachother and that they meet each other at nigh yet she still finds it awkward. The reason her fur was matted was because she was at the WindClan border and got her long fur stuck in some bushes on the way there and back and the wind didn't help that either. So please don't even mention THAT in your review. Thank you.**

**~Robinwing16**


	4. Love

"Sweetpaw, Jasminepaw, Sparrowpaw! Sweetpaw, Jasminepaw, Sparrowpaw!" I had finally become a medicine cat apprentice. Sandstorm and Speckled-ear had returned from their journey with SkyClan two days after the deaths of our four clanmates. Bramblestar had lost a few lives, but not all of them, and he crowned Lionblaze as the new deputy. I was apprenticed to Goldenheart while my littermates were apprenticed to Seedfall and Patchpelt, the eldest of the three former kittypets.

"I can't wait to see the territory," Sparrowpaw bounced up and down. His mentor, Patchpelt, twitched his whiskers. "We will, be patient," he replied. Sparrowpaw immediately stopped and sat up erect. I giggled at his sudden mood change. "Come on Sweetpaw we're going to go collect herbs," Goldenheart announced.

_Finally,_ I thought. As we trotted through the forest I thought of how boring this must be for Jasminepaw._ "I've already seen the territory, do I have to look at it again, can't we just start training?" _I imagined her grumbling. Then we reach an abandoned twoleg nest. "This is where we tend to our catmint," Goldenheart informed me as I gazed around.

"My mentor was the one who found this place. He said when he found it he could tell, just by scent, that there was over growing stalks of catmint." Her eyes clouded with sorrow, and she gave a small laugh. "I remember when I was told we'd be heading to the Moonpool for my medicine cat apprentice ceremony, I was so exited that I dug up the biggest patch of catmint, and I acctually made him smile. I miss him a lot; he was a great mentor, even though he was my mentor for three and a half moons," a tear rolled down her face. "He was a very gifted medicine cat, but even more impressive when he nimbly navigated around the lake being blind."

I had heard stories about the gifted medicine cat, Jayfeather, and I knew that he was her mentor. I just never had thought that she and her mentor were such close friends before he died. In fact, only Lionblaze spoke kindly about Jayfeather, but that was expected from him. Everyone knew that Lionblaze had brutally avenged his blind brother's death._ I don't know what I'd do if a dog killed Goldenheart,_ I had thought.

Goldenheart and I collected herbs the rest of the day. "We'll see the rest of the territory tomorrow," she had promised before we headed back to camp. We sorted the old and fresh herbs and then went to sleep. Being full of excitement, I woke up early enough to see the patrols leave. I saw my brother and sister off to training, and returned to find Goldenheart finally waking up. "Are you ready," she yawned.

"Yes, very ready," I purred. Goldenheart chuckled at my response. Hanging around her was fun. It was like being with a good friend. But it was and wasn't at the very same time. Then, we quickly headed out of camp to see the borders.

We came back to several injured warriors and two injured apprentices. Moletail, his apprentice Vinepaw, Berrynose, Pinefoot, and his apprentice, who looked as though he'd taken on all of ShadowClan single-pawed, Stonepaw. "Great StarClan, what happened," Goldenheart meowed. "We were attacked by a badger, but we fought it off," Berrynose limped from an injured shoulder. "All of you get in the medicine den now," she demanded. They all did as they were told and walked slowly to the den.

Then I saw the deep, gruesome scratches on Stonepaw's pelt and winced when I saw him start to tip over. I rushed to his side and allowed him to lean on my shoulder for support. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as I led him into the medicine den. "I want you all to be very careful about not reopening any of your wounds. Vinepaw you'll have to sit out of training tomorrow to be safe; you don't want that cut to get infected," Goldenheart was instructing them when we entered. I led Stonepaw to my nest, which used to be Briarlight's, my littermates must have changed out the moss because it was soft and smelt fresh.

_He needs it more than I do,_ I told myself as I hurried around the den to get supplies. For some reason I was scared and worried. I was soon joined by Goldenheart's swift paw in placing plutoces on his scratches. "We've done enough. He'll heal some overnight, but he should stay in camp tomorrow," Goldenheart whispered as she headed to her nest. I followed and couldn't help but look back at the solid gray form of Stonepaw, sleeping so peacefully.

The rest of the night I couldn't get him out of my head. I was too worried about if he'd wake up tomorrow. I dreaded on what would happen of he didn't. I woke up to a movement just across the den. Stonepaw was shuffling around in my, his, nest. "Sorry, Sweetpaw, did I wake you," he asked apologetically when he saw me sit up.

"No," I lied trying to make him feel better. "I was already awake." I eyed his wounds. He had worse injuries than the rest of the cats on his patrol. "How did you get so badly injured, while the others are fine," I got up and padded to his side. "I kinda took the badger on head first," he mewed embarrassedly.

"Stupid furball," I touched my nose to his ear. There was something about the spark in his light blue eyes when he looked at my dark amber ones that made me grow hot under my fur. Even before my mother died, I always became nervous when he was around. It felt like there were moths fluttering around in my stomach. "I know," he looked away from me. "I was just teasing," I said, feeling dejected for some odd reason.

Stonepaw looked at me with sadness shining clear in his eyes. "I wish you weren't a medicine cat," he whispered. "Why," I was very confused now. Stonepaw brushed his muzzle against mine. "Because I really love you, Sweetpaw, I always have," he muttered desperately.


	5. Mother? Father?

"Ooh, someone had a crush," Jaykit sing songed. Sweetmint rolled her eyes at the gray tabby she-kit. "Oh yeah. How would you know? I only told you what _he_ said," she shot back playfully. Jaykit's siblings laughed at her after Sweetmint replied.

"Don't be so naive, Jaykit," Lightkit giggled. "Yeah, and the code doesn't say she couldn't like him," Thrushkit added. "It did when I was an apprentice," Sweetmint told them. The kits stopped laughing and looked at her. "Really, or are you just messing with us," Jaykit asked. "Really, now can I continue my story," Sweetmint queried.

I couldn't stop thinking about him all the next day. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than him. I couldn't ever talk to him during the day due to his mother, Dovewing, always asking him how he was feeling, or his sister, Cometpaw, coming up to tell him about what all he was missing. _Why can't they just be like Bumblestripe, calm, cool, and collected, _I thought._ I only have the rest of today, tonight, and tomorrow to talk to him._ Either, I imagined it or I just noticed it but my mentor didn't seem focused, in fact I was more focused than she was.

Finally night came. I wasn't roused by Stonepaw this time, but Goldenheart. _What is she doing,_ I watched her through squinted eyes, so she couldn't tell I was awake, as she walked to the den entrance and cautiously slipped out. _Where is she going?_ I got up silently and followed her. She had run across the camp to a secret entrance and made a mad dash to the WindClan border.

Several questions spun around in my head making me dizzy. "Why'd you want to meet me here," I heard a voice, a tom by the sound of it, ask. "Mintleaf, I know you're still upset with me, but please you have to listen," Goldenheart begged. I inched under a bush to see what was happening. Goldenheart was talking to a light gray tabby tom, supposedly named Mintleaf. "Do you remember when I told you about my sister's kits coming," Goldenheart asked.

"Yes, but what does _that_ have to do with anything," Mintleaf snarled. "One of those kits aren't hers, she's mine," Goldenheart bowed her head in shame. "And why are telling _me_ this," he snapped. "Because you're her father, Mintleaf. My apprentice is our daughter," Goldenheart began to cry. "I-I'm a father," Mintleaf stuttered, his mint green eyes filled with warmth and pride.

He looked back at Goldenheart and rushed to her side. He soothed her sobs by licking her cheeks and curling his tail around her. "I know y-you don't l-love me anymore but pl-please don't take it out on Sw-Sweetpaw," she mewed through tears. "I still love you, Goldenheart. I look forward to meeting our daughter at the next gathering," he purred. "I missed you," he buried his muzzle in her thick golden fur.

I let out a squeak that was just loud enough for my "parents" to hear. As if to make matters worse the winds began to blow my scent to them. "Sweetpaw," Goldenheart sniffled. I stepped solemnly out of my hiding spot. "You could have told me," I mewed with my head down. "Sweetpaw, I'm sorry I-," Goldenheart was trying to comfort me but I spun around and ran back to camp.

I recklessly entered the camp, not caring if I woke anyone, and darted into the medicine den. I curled up in a tight ball in my new nest and began to cry silently. "Sweetpaw are you okay," Stonepaw asked. "I'm fine," I replied curling up even tighter. Stonepaw realized that I was lying, and curled up very close to me and wrapped his long tail around my small figure. "I'll always be there for you, you can't ever push me away," he mewed as I continued crying.

Soon I fell asleep pressed against Stonepaw's warm pelt. I woke when he sat up and I could sense his embarrassment. I didn't bother looking up, knowing who was there, so I pressed closer to Stonepaw. I had been lied to by my own mentor. No. By my own _mother_.

_I warned him to save the light. He lost it, but now he thinks he has it back, _it was the strange voice again. I ignored it not wanting to have to deal with anymore pain. Then Stonepaw got up, licked my head, and returned to his nest. I felt lost without him. I felt like there was no one who would stand by my side now.

I was alone, utterly alone.

I woke up in the early morning to see Stonepaw leave the den. Leave me. I was saddened, but I had other things to worry about. My mother. She had already gotten up and was going to try to comfort me again but I just left the den. I wasn't going to forgive her any time soon.

Then I switched my thoughts over to my father. He seemed rude at first, but then he found out about me. He seemednicer than before. When I had stepped out of my hiding place, he looked at me with pride and sorrow. Pride that I was his daughter, and sorrow that he won't get to see me grow up. He didn't know until then that I was alive, so I figured it would be easier to forgive him than it would be to forgive Goldenheart. But I would someday, just not now.


	6. Staying Strong

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Okay so this chapter has a bit more of loss in it than the others have had but anyway. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The kits stared at Sweetmint in awe. "Sooo... You're a half-clan cat," Jaykit asked. Sweetmint nodded. "Have you forgiven her yet," Lightkit asked, her light amber eyes wide. "No," Sweetmint sighed. "Why not," Thrushkit asked.

"Because it's just too hard," Sweetmint told the kits. They looked up at her, sadness shining clear in their eyes. _Kill the light, kill the light, kill the light,_ Sweetmint heard Breezepelt's voice ringing in her head. _No; I will not kill these kits,_ Sweetmint thought in anger. "Are you alright," Lightkit asked. "I'm fine, just need to take a walk to clear my head," Sweetmint replied.

"Will you tell us the rest of the story tomorrow," Jaykit pleaded. "Of course I will," the medicine cat got up and walked out of the camp. She relished in the cool new-leaf breeze. She decided to walk towards the lake. Before she reached the lake, she could smell the beautiful flowers that were her foster mother's favorite. Sweetmint ducked under a nearby bush and entered a jasmine grove.

They were such beautiful flowers. Sweetmint sat in the middle of a small grassy clearing. The lush grass and lovely flowers brought back wonderful memories. The birdsong in this part of the forest sounded clearer and prettier. Like the jasmine flowers themselves. The hummingbirds and mockingbirds flew overhead with the most delicate looking feathers and bright color.

Time passed quickly and soon it was sunhigh. Noticing the time of day, Sweetmint hustled herself out. She ran towards the camp, but could her growls and screeches instead of the sound of mingling cats. By the smell of it, dogs had found the camp. Sweetmint dashed in, clawing and scratching at any of the large mutts. She saw a dog dive into the medicine den and made an attempt to run towards it only to be pinned down by a dog.

It snarled and snapped at her but she managed to crawl out from under it. She saw a glimpse of Bramblestar leaping onto the high ledge before rejoining the battle. "Dapplepaw, Skypaw, run to WindClan and get help now," Bramblestar yowled over the chaos below him. He swiftly jumped off the high ledge and landed on one of the dogs making its paws skid over the dusty stone floor. Skypaw darted past Sweetmint to reach her friend Dapplepaw. Sweetmint cried out in pain when long claws scraped her flank.

She spun around and clawed the dogs face. It whimpered and ran off with its tail between its legs. _That's right you flea-bitten coward, run, run away _Sweetmint growled inwardly. Suddenly there was a battle cry and ThunderClan knew that WindClan had come to help. Some of the WindClan warriors darted to the nursery and the elders den while the others stayed in the center. Crowfeather, the deputy of WindClan, ran to help Lionblaze who was fighting off two dogs at once.

Onestar, the leader of WindClan, slashed at the dog that was trying to sneak around the cats protecting the nursery. Soon the dogs realized that they were outnumbered and began to flee. Sweetmint bolted into the medicine den to chase the dog that had invaded the den out. Goldenheart was fighting with all her might but was growing weaker with each blow. With a growl, Sweetmint slashed viciously at the dog until it turned to join its friends. Sweetmint ran behind it to make sure that it was gone.

After watching the mutt run, Sweetmint slid back through the lichen that covered the medicine den. Goldenheart was lying on the ground, her back facing the entrance and her breath coming in short gasps. Her breathing became shallower and shallower by the second. Sweetmint wailed and ran to her mother's side. "G-G-Goldenheart? Goldenheart I'm sorry I've been such a terrible daughter," she pressed her nose in Goldenheart's soft fur.

"I just want you to know that I forgive you and that _I love you._" Sweetmint looked up in the silence. She howled in grief and buried her face in her mother's cold fur and began to weep. Sweetmint heard someone walk in and felt them curl around her. "She's gone Sweetmint. She's joined Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and Robinwing in StarClan now," a kind voice mewed in her ear.

Sweetmint turned her head towards the voice. She began to sob even harder when she saw it was her father. He had tears running down his face but was trying hard to stay strong for her. "What happened," Grassblade asked. She gasped when her eyes fell on Goldenheart. Speckled-ear padded in after her, grief clear in his gaze.

"Come on you need to help your injured clanmates," Mintleaf said to his daughter. Sweetmint slowly rose and grabbed some herbs. Mintleaf draped his tail over her shoulders and led her out of the den. Lionblaze walked up to them as soon as they came out. "Where's Goldenheart," he asked. Sweetmint let out a small whimper and Loinblaze's eyes filled with grief.

As Sweetmint walked around her clanmates applying poultices to wounds, she was given quiet sympathies. But they didn't help. They just made her heart ache more. They made her feel guilty for being such a terrible daughter. Sweetmint just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She had finally blocked out the taunting of Breezepelt.

Sweetmint wanted to die, but she knew that would only grieve her clanmates even more. They wouldn't have a medicine cat either. _At least if I die, I'll get to see Stoneclaw and my precious little Morningkit, _Sweetmint told herself. The thought of seeing one of her kits made Sweetmint feel stronger and more confident. _I promised them I'd stay strong and moping around won't help a bit,_ Sweetmint thought. She continued to tend to her clanmates and said goodbye and thank you to the WindClan cats as they left, but now she was a bit happier than before. She had more than three cats to stay strong for, she had a whole clan.


End file.
